


interest

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [34]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Owari Akane, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	interest

Flip, twist, turn, flip. Calloused hands grip wooden bars, up and over the parallels, up onto the medal stand.

It's a rhythm she knows by rote. Flip, twist, turn, flip, win. It's boring. It's exhaustingly boring. Exhaustingly and mind-numbingly _boring_.

She's practicing on Jabberwok Island (as she likes to do) when she's called out on it.

"You're bored," Nekomaru states, arms folded over his chest. "You're not passionate about it."

"Yes, I am!" she protests, and Nekomaru seems irritated. 

"No, you're not!" he crows. "I will help you, or my name isn't Nekomaru Nidai!"

Well, she muses, following him to their training grounds. This should be interesting. 


End file.
